Report 32
---- Static, "You've done well," A man's figure, "my dear E-" Blurr. ---- "Hurt?" "Yes," Dean Dakota mouthed, whilst his hand held a piece of towel to the right side of his torso, "I've managed to surpress the bleeding." He looked down at the towel, it wasn't red by any means. The spaceship was on auto-pilot mode, going forward. "...What station are you at?" The voice quivered, it wasn't loud, but feminine. "System Iwk, Quadrant 2." Dean was actually wondering why he even went to get that towel. Could it have been instinct? No, that wasn't something he documented as one of his key abilities. But, doing it sent a slight curve to the corner of his lips. Turning to where the voice came from, much to his left, Dean stared at the device with sound signals. "Okay, I know- I'll be there shortly," The voice, but, he offered no reply. Attention back at the wound, Dean removed the towel and observed how large of a hole it was, his eyes lingered for several seconds, there was no blood. Even though that beast clawed at him and impaled him with its horn, he simply calmed it down and fled away. It was then that one hand rose and his fingers moved to enter the hole. An instant of hesitation, yet, Dean never trembled. Slowly, his fingers approached the gaping wound and, upon touch, Dean- Static. ---- "MERCY!" Static, "I beg of you!" The crying faces of many people flashed by. "Take me, but not them!!" "You're a fiend!!!" "God, what we done to deserve this?!" Then, a visage of crucified bodies, one after the other, flashed by. Static. Heavy breathing, Dean's, could be heard amidst all these screams, the scenes repeated. The crying faces and crucifying bodies came by, breath, then the crying faces, then the dead bodies, then the faces, then the bodies. Breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "YOU ARE A DEMON!" Dean didn't know whose scream it was, but, at least it had outspoken his own breathing. Looking into the distance, he saw a figure standing tall in a pile, while the wind blew against their scarf. Was that what these screams were, the wind? Head turning, two orange lights from the figure stared at Dean. He supposed that was the aforementioned demon. Dean wanted to close his eyes, yet, something told him not to. That other person continued to scream loudly, much as if they were to his side. Nevertheless, Dean closed his eyes. Faces, bodies, faces, bodies, crying faces, dead bodies. Crucification, death, execution, cleaning. He clawed at the sides of his face, skin getting into his nails, yet, no red. Static, "You've done well." ---- "You've done well!" Dean's eyes snapped open, staring at a yellow ceiling. He laid upon a comfortable hospital-like bed, it was mostly white, most of the surrounds were of a typical nursing room, several shelves and equipment. Glancing to the left, granted the room was small, he could see a woman, the one who had just spoken. "By pressing the towel, you kept most of the blood from leaking." She was blond and wore something akin to a place-appropriate garment. A large blue apron covered the front of her body, while a green mask was at her mouth, "I've managed to clean the rest and sew it shut." Beneath those garments, she had a black bodysuit. Vision instantly going to his wound, Dean's eyes widened upon seeing the wound stitched and various red cottons laying next to him. "Thank you, Anne." Dean mouthed, trying to sit up. "It is no problem." Anne cleaned her forehead with her forearm and walked to one of the room's nearby windows. The visage was of space, "When I found you, your ship was heading to the meeting point. But... you were passed out," She glanced back at him, eyebrows high, "There was so much blood... I thought- I knew you'd passed out from blood loss." Offering another glance at her, Dean sighed, "I-" He buttoned his shirt, "-I am fine now." His shoes' soles hit the floor, while he stood upright. Anne bit her lower lip and put the mask off, walking to the nearby sink to wash the blood on her hands. As she had her back turned to him, Dean looked to the entrance door instead, prepared to walk off, "Are you still travelling for Professor Zeno...?" His eyes darted back to Anne, back still turned to him. Dean checked his body to see if every device was still in place, "Yes." He responded at once, "Sensei said his research is rather important and according to my analysis, it is true." Everything was still there. He truly never learned. "Pff-" Anne held in a laughter, but, part of her smiled fondly at it. "You should decide these things more by you-" Her eyes widened once the sound of the door opening filled her ears, she turned around at the same moment. "D-Dean!" There it was, he was already gone again. The water continued to sip into the sink, while Anne stared down at her clean hands, her mouth twisted. Sometimes, she wondered how she forgot that her boss, a man by the name of Alabasta, often said that some things were best unsaid. Hands tightening into fists, Anne looked ahead, rubbing her arm across her eyes. He wouldn't stop talking to her, right? ---- "Continuation of Report," Dean mouthed against the device, the dark of space obscuring parts of the ship, "It has been the fifth time that this same dream was had by m-" He sighed, "-Correction, by Subject 01." It was almost too convenient that the ship could block outside sound, the ship was already flying off the hangar of a large white train. "Furthermore, odd phenomenons have been happening with the subject's blood," Atop the hangar was Anne, who had hurried there, waving at him with a shaky smile, he waved back briefly. Usually, one would find themselves with a certain sensation building up when a scene like that unfolded. Yet, Dean didn't find himself wondering when he would see her next. "Examination to be done with Professor," He finished, pressing a few buttons to his right. "Coordinates set, System Miso, Quadrant 14." The lights were turned off and the ship shrouded itself with an energy barrier, speeding up in its designated direction. Dean sunk himself into the padded chair, a flicker, and his eyes closed. ---- Blurr, "I've done well." Static. ---- Category:Chapters Category:Eden's Reach